The present invention relates to a novel process for preparing aldehydes having aryl groups.
Aldehydes having aryl groups, for example, cyclamen aldehyde and lily aldehyde both used as perfumes in soaps, cosmetics, etc. have heretofore been prepared through a relatively large number of steps involving introduction of aldehyde group into cumene, t-butylbenzene, etc., an aldol condensation with propionaldehyde and subsequent hydrogenation.